For stamping and stripping, usually stripper plates are used as the stripping tool, in which stripper pins or stripper flat-strips are inserted. One example of a stripper pin is the crown pin from the company Boxplan. The stripper pin has a circular cross-section.
One example of a stripper flat-strip is a stripper claw. This has a line with two points on its front surface. Normally, stripper flat-strips, due to their small strip-shaped cross-section, can only be placed manually in a stripper plate. For this, a hole is made in the stripper plate, wherein the hole basically corresponds to a cross-section of the stripper flat-strip. Usually, these holes are slits that are laser cut.
In general, the insertion of the stripper pin can be done by machine, because stripper pins are relatively stable. For this, such pins have a conical tapering on an end that is inserted in the stripper plate. In addition, these pins usually have a recess on their surface. The stripper pins are driven directly into the material of the stripper plate at the end where the conical tapering is disposed. This is then deformed. A portion of the material is received in the recess on the surface of the stripper pin.
Alternatively, there is also the case that the pins are placed by means of a machine in a pre-drilled and/or laser cut and/or cut hole. This method, although rare and expensive, is also possible.
Disadvantageously, stripper tools, in which stripper pins and stripper flat-strips are provided, are difficult and complex to produce. In a first step, the slits for the stripper flat-strips are pre-cut.
Then, the stripper pins are manually driven into the stripper plate. Subsequently, the stripper flat-strips are inserted in the slits in the stripper plate by hand.